Silver Cross
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Read and you'll find out! D GaaraOC. Mentions of SasukeOC NarutoOC HinataKiba and HidanOC. Enjoy!


_**Silver Cross**_

_**Nikki: Yo. Sup. -kicks up skateboard-**_

_**Rachel: -waves everyone off with a flick of her hand-**_

_**Ava: H-E-L-L-O! Hello everyone! -waves pompoms-**_

_**Nikki: Okay. Now that we've shown a bit of ourselves, let's move to the disclaimer.**_

_**Gaara: Nikki does not own Naruto in any way... or any songs... or anything really. Especially not me. XP**_

_**Nikki: -shakes fist at- I will own you soon enough!**_

_**Gaara: -smirks- Suuuure you will. -rolls eyes-**_

_**Nikki: -infuriated-**_

_**Ava: -sigh-**_

_**Rachel: Read on. -stares at Sasuke-**_

_**Sasuke: -stares back-**_

_**Ava: -sigh- -walks away with Naruto-**_

_**Naruto: Dattebayo!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Nicole's POV)

God dammit! I'm late again! Anko-sensei is gonna murder me! She said if I was late one more time I'd have a week's worth of detention!

"Crap." I mutter as I keep sprinting towards Konoha High. I lift myself up over a railing I jump over everyday and into empty space, the silver cross around my neck flying. I look down to the footpath below and desperately try to change my direction.

There's a guy from my school walking down there.

I yelp out a warning just as he looks up. In slow motion, it seems, I land on the person, making us both fall into the lake beside the walkway. We land so that he's below me is on his back with his elbows for support and I land onto his lap.

From the force of our landing, I'm jolted towards the boy, our lips pressing lightly against each other.

Just as soon as it began, it ended and I opened my eyes.

A pair of black ringed, jade green eyes stare back.

"Gaara Sabaku!" I gasp. He just looks back at me, questioning and shocked. I jump up again, run back onto the footpath and pelt towards school. I shake my head so that some of the water flies out of it.

My name is Nicole Peters. I have brown hair with red and gold streaks, orange eyes and tanned skin. My blood type is AB and I'm quite tall. I'm not really liked in Konoha. People fear me because of my tendency to lash out at people for no apparent reason. Most of the time, though, I'm a great friend, so my besties, Rach, Yami, Ava and Hinata say.

I reach my hand up to my neck as I race through the school's iron gates. I gasp and jolt to a stop.

My cross is gone.

The bell rings.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no.

Fuck.

_**In class........**_

"Hey, Nikki. How's it going?" Rachel asks. I slump down in my desk and put my head in my arms.

"Where's your cross?" Ava questions, noticing the absence of the shiny thing on my neck.

"...I...lost it." I confess, sinking even further. Yami gasps.

"What?" she exclaims, her hand flying to her own cross.

"I was running to school and I lost it." I repeat sadly, a dark aura surrounding me.

"If you have no cross, how are you meant to meet your fate? You know how these crosses are. The cross is meant to lead you to your fate. It led me to Kiba, Yami to Hidan, Ava to Naruto and Rach to Sasuke." Hinata scolds. I give a big sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe... maybe they were all coincidences." I suggest. "But probably not, of course! Just wondering." I add, hearing the shocked intakes of breath from my friends.

I look back down at my arms. "I guess I'll just have to find a different way." I admit.

"Girls! Time to train!" Anko calls, standing up from her desk as we file out of the room.

_**In the Male Class......**_

(Gaara's POV)

"Hey, look! It's Nicole and her class! She looks as cute today as ever." A few boys comment, scrambling over to the windows to try and catch a glance of the legendary girl.

I just sit down the back with my group. Said group includes Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Hidan Chishio and Shikamaru Nara. I look down at the silver cross in my hand.

On one side, 'Nicole' is carved in and the other side is blank. I flip it over and over between my fingers, watching as it catches the light.

Kiba looks over at me and smirks. "You got something there, Gaara?"

I look up and him and then look back at the cross. "No." I reply, putting the necklace back in my pocket.

"Wow, Nicole-chan is so gorgeous!" I hear some random sigh. I clench my fists and walk over to the window, looking down at the field. I see the girl from this morning down there, alternating between talking to her friends and training.

"What do you know about her?" I ask the boy next to me who happens to be Rock Lee.

"Well, she is beautiful and full of youth, there's no denying that." Lee begins. "Boys have openly asked her out, but she's gracefully denied all of them. Most of the villagers avoid her because she turns violent in the blink of an eye. Her attitude is generally snarky and she stands up for herself. She is told to be an awesome friend but is quite selective of her own."

My lips twitch upwards into a brief smile. This isn't missed by my own friends.

"Ne, Gaara, you like her, don't you!" Naruto grins, slamming his arm around my shoulder. I jerk forward a bit from the force and look at Naruto.

The only answer I give is a small, genuine smile before walking out of the classroom.

_**Later.........**_

(Nicole's POV)

I'm walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, I'm pushed against a wall. The breath rushes out of me and I look up at the three figures standing there.

I recognize them as Sakura, Ino and Matsuri. I remember a couple of things about them. Matsuri received tutoring from Gaara at one point. Sakura and Ino both had an obsession with Sasuke, but when he became unavailable, they turned their attention to Gaara.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answer, trying to get my breath back.

"We know what you've done. We've heard the rumors." Matsuri snarls.

"What are you going on about?" I exclaim.

Ino crosses her arms. "You're the most hated girl in the village. Gaara would never want anything to do with you. He will choose his partner fair and square. You should just give up your dreams of ever being with him. No one likes you, you have hardly any friends and I bet they only stick around because they don't want to be on your bad side. You're just a freak." the girls accuse, taking turns in insulting me.

I sink to the floor, biting back tears.

They're stupid smirking faces... are probably right.

Suddenly, a kunai embeds into the wall by the girls. I don't bother looking up.

"Gaara-kun!" Matsuri gasps.

"Leave her alone." I hear him growl. "She's _mine._" I hear footsteps as Gaara steps closer to me and the girl's back away a bit.

"Demo... Gaara-kun..." Sakura starts.

"If you understand, then back off." Gaara replies. Ino takes a breath, as if she's about to protest.

He sends them an eye-melting glare and they race away down the hallway. I feel him look down at me but I still don't look up, shadows over my eyes. Gaara holds his hand down to me.

"Are you alri-" is all he gets out before I slap his hand away from me. He looks shocked and slightly amused.

"Who is... _whose PROPERTY?_" I yell, standing up and looking at him with fiery eyes.

He smirks gently down at me as I keep yelling.

"Dude, I barely even _know_ you. You can't say you own me because of one moment. It wasn't even a real kiss!"

He leans forward and puts his hands on either side of my head and I stop ranting in shock.

"Let's try for a real one, then." he whispers when he's next to my ear.

Before he can even try, I sink back to the floor. He remains where he is, looking down at me with a slight smirk.

'He... he was going... to...' I think, trailing off. I flinch as Gaara lifts himself up from the wall and then holds his hand out to me again. I'm sort of glad to find that it's not to help me up.

In his hand is my silver cross.

I look up at him and then stand up.

_The cross is meant to lead you to your fate..._

I reach out to grab the necklace from him and when my hand is just above his, he grabs hold of it and gently brings it up to his lips. I barely hold back a blush as he looks up at me, his lips still on my hand.

After a couple of minutes, he stands back up up and smirks at me. I take the necklace out of his hand and he backs up a step.

"Another time then, Nicole." Gaara smirks, turning and walking down the hall.

I look after him, still in shock. He raises his arm and waves loosely back at me, not turning around.

"Asshole." I mutter, turning back to go to my classroom.

_**In the classroom..........**_

"Nikki!" Ava calls as I walk into the classroom.

"I thought you said you lost your cross." Rachel observes as I lift it up to clip it around my neck.

"Yeah." I say, looking down at my cross and the new inscription. "I did."

_Gaara_

Lucky bastard.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: And there we have it!**_

_**Rachel: Awesome!!!!! xD**_

_**Ava: Sweet. Yayz Naruto! =D -kishes-**_

_**Sasuke: If you want Nikki to write a sequel...**_

_**Naruto: Comment and say 'Yarp' or 'Narp'!!! =D**_

_**Gaara: R + R plze. ^3^**_


End file.
